videogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Boat Racing
Boat Racing was made in 2004 as yoshi and mario were racing in a storm. The first "Practice" was on April 17, 2004, then 6 more people joined a few days later, thus the first boat racing was raced on April 25, 2004. History Boar racing started out in 2004 when yoshi decided to ride a boat, and everyone wanted to race. There have currently been 10 races. |- |} Stadium/Fans Stadium The first ever boat race was at Nintendo Stadium (Now VG Air stadium), at the time no fans were there, because the first game was not intentinolly going to be a sport. The stadium changes based on who wins the previous year, in 2007 when bowser won, the stadium remaind the same in 2008 being that bowser lived closest to Nintendo Stadium. Same thing in 2009 and 2010 with Yoshi, and 2011 with bowser. The stadium finally changed in 2012 when the boo's won in 2011, the game was then played at New Base Stadium (Now MetVG Stadium). 2013's stadium will be King Critter Field, because of the critters 2012 win. Fans The fans in the stadium were added in Boat Racing IV (2009). The first game had a total of 9,314 Fans out of the 75,500 seats availible, only 12% of the stadium was full. The next year (2010) however, a total of 23,491 fans attented the game in the same stadium, making 31% of it full. The first game a stadium was over 50% full was in 2012, when in New Base Stadium 57,914 fans attented the 82,566 capacity stadium, 70% of the stadium was full. Stadium Stats Era 1 |- |} Era 2 |- |} Player Stats Champions Stats Only 2 teams have won more then once in Boat Racing, those teams are Yoshi and Bowser. The other teams that won once were the Nintendogs in 2006, Boos in 2011, and Critters in 2012. The other people have not won yet. |- |} Defunct Teams |- |} Stadiums Here are each playes winning stadium they would play at. |- |} Ranking Stats (BR 8+ only) Many teams have came in different rankings, the list below is how many times someone has been in a certain place total. |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Boos |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|3 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|2 |bgcolor="#966F33"|1 |1 |2 |1 |2 |0 |0 |0 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Bowser |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|1 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|2 |bgcolor="#966F33"|1 |0 |0 |1 |1 |2 |2 |2 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Critter Crew |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|0 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|6 |bgcolor="#966F33"|2 |0 |0 |0 |0 |1 |1 |2 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Mario |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|3 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|0 |bgcolor="#966F33"|1 |1 |2 |1 |0 |1 |0 |2 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Nintendogs |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|3 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|0 |bgcolor="#966F33"|2 |1 |1 |1 |0 |1 |2 |2 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Stupid Animals |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|3 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|1 |bgcolor="#966F33"|3 |0 |0 |2 |1 |0 |1 |1 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Toads |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|0 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|0 |bgcolor="#966F33"|0 |0 |0 |0 |0 |0 |0 |0 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|VG Manager |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|1 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|2 |bgcolor="#966F33"|2 |1 |2 |0 |1 |0 |1 |1 |} |- |bgcolor="#C0C0C0"|Yoshi |bgcolor="#F2BE35"|0 |bgcolor="#DEDEDE"|1 |bgcolor="#966F33"|1 |3 |1 |0 |0 |1 |2 |3 |} |- |} Defunct Teams: |- |} Gallery lambeau.png|King Critter Stadium one day before Boat Racing VIII BR8 ground.png|Ground view of King Critter Stadium a day before Boat Racing VIII. Boat Racing 9.png|King Critter Stadium the day of Boat Racing IX BR10 ariel.jpg|Ariel view of Triforce Stadium just before Boat Racing X BR11.png|Future Boat Racing 11 Logo BR9 Logo.png|Boat Racing 9 Logo BR8.png|Boat Racing 8 Logo